


To Higher Places

by LovesCarsandHOC



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre main series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesCarsandHOC/pseuds/LovesCarsandHOC
Summary: Frank Underwood has just announced his campaign for the House of Representatives. And no one is going to get in his way.





	To Higher Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Archive account. This is my fanfic. I have another account for fanfiction net. I combined two chapters. I didn't like how short the first was.

“I have a statement to make.”  
“Could you start again Senator Underwood?” The members of the press grabbed their pens and notepads, ready to quote and right down Frank’s statement.  
The South Carolina General Assembly was mostly a quiet place along with most state congresses. No cameras recording debates and such. That only happened in Washington DC. In places like this it was only a pen and paper for the press. No fancy televised conference like the governors had.  
“All right, Senator. Let’s go. “  
Frank faced straight to the journalists. He memorized exactly what he was going to say. “After much thinking… discussions with friends and family… desire for future service… and problems that need fresh action… I announce my candidacy for the US House of Representatives.”  
The press’s predictions were proven correct. Frank had visited just about every area of South Carolina’s fifth congressional district last year. That was the only clue the newspapers needed.  
The journalists mumbled between themselves or had their arms raised for a question. Frank pointed to an arm in the second row. “Senator, if you are to be elected to the House, I would like to know if you support the current administration on increased military spending in order to outdo the Soviets.” Frank had two answers ready.” Well for one thing, I assume the USSR will have collapsed by the time…”  
“Even so senator, what is your position now?” The journalist knew Frank was trying to slide around an actual answer so he didn’t come out bad if it backfired.  
“I would support the increased spending on the military. Next question.” Frank pointed to another hand, this time in the back row. Though he didn’t realize that the journalist was a friend of Representative Kratt, the current holder of the 5th congressional district seat.  
“Now senator, I have a quote right here that says you don’t intend to run for higher office until a maximum experience in the General Assembly.”  
“That is right sir but who would have guessed I got the maximum experience one term ahead of the schedule.” Everyone in the room laughed. However the journalist was not impressed.  
“Even so sir, how do you know that Representative Kratt will not run for another term? You are both Democrats after all. I also have a quote from you saying you wouldn’t run against a ”great and pleasant ” friend of yours like Kratt.” This man sure does know the facts, Frank thought to himself.

“Let me be clear sir, I am running on the firm conviction that Kratt will not be running for another term.” And I personally will make sure he won’t if he tries to, Frank thought to himself.

 

Washington DC,  
It was five o clock. Time to take his medicine. The old man opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out his pill.. He poured of glass of water and swallowed the pills before anyone could come in.  
Representative John Kratt was a sick man. Only one person outside of his family knew. And that person was his chief of staff. It had to be this way. If word were to get out about his sickness, he would have no shot of getting re-elected and thus being a member of “The Club.”  
Politics was his life and in politics you could never be too careful. One mistake could ruin it all. Kratt’s chief of staff, Melinda Donovan, entered the office. She had a slightly irritated expression. Something was up.  
“Did you hear anything about this?” Melinda said in concern. John shook his head. “What is it?” he asked not too concerned. “Well apparently, one of boys from your state assembly is running for the upcoming primary.” She dropped a file of papers from their campaign headquarters back in Carolina, on the desk. The paper on top had the headline “STATE SENATOR SAYS KRATT WILL NOT BE RUNNING AGAIN IN UPCOMING ELECTIONS.”  
“And apparently on his firm conviction.” Melinda said in a snarky tone. John took a good read of thetop paper before making a response. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.”  
Melinda, in shock of this response was about to comment before Kratt said, “I’ve met Underwood before Melinda. He is an ambitious son of a gun. We’ll have a talk after we go on my monthly visit back home.” He made a shoo gesture.  
Melinda was repulsed but left anyway, mumbling something along the lines of “reckless bastard” but whether she was referring to John or Frank was a mystery. Kratt sat back in his chair. He had gotten to know Underwood a bit better than most representatives know their state congressmen. Usually because South Carolina loved having pork sent from Washington and Kratt was the man for that.  
From their monthly interactions it was easy to tell that Francis J Underwood was heavily ambitious. It was pretty much staring everyone in the face. Who could blame him? Who would want to spend their entire career in a state legislature where there was no fame to get; Achievements to feel extremely proud of. Especially when there was more fame, recognition, and power to get in higher places.  
Almost every politician was a power hungry snob. However, Underwood would not when in whatever game he was trying to play. A twenty year Washington veteran vs a state legislator (no matter how good or ambitious) was an easy battle. It was like pairing a fox to a wolf. And after announcing that he definitely intended to run again, Underwood would be left looking foolish.  
The thought of this made Kratt want to laugh. What on earth made Underwood think he could have a shot at this? Or better yet go on a lie or foolish hope?  
Just then, John’s deputy chief of staff Doug Stamper came into the office. “Sir you have a meeting with the representatives of the American Farmers Association.” Kratt sighed. “No Doug, I told you to cancel that meeting. I have a meeting with Bob Birch.” Kratt said in a annoyed tone. Doug backed away, heading towards the door. Before leaving he apologized with a “Sorry sir.” Why did I hire that man?

 

Underwood Residence, South Carolina

It was late. After announcing his candidacy for the House, Frank and Claire has been bombarded with calls, wondering if there would be an interview. Frank sat on the couch listening to the evening news. “In other news, State Senator Francis Underwood has announced his candidacy for House of Representatives 5th Congressional District. More coming up right after this.”  
Claire entered the living room with her sleeping robe on. She massaged Frank’s shoulders before kissing him on the cheek. “How do you feel, soon to be Representative Underwood?” Frank looked up at her with a smile on his face. “ Easy now, lets not go on an assumption just yet. The same as I’ve always been darling.”  
Just as they got into the intimacy of the moment, the phone ranged. Claire picked it up and after a few moments said “Its for you.” She handed the phone to Frank.  
“Hello, this is Francis J Underwood right?” Frank paused for a few moments before replying. “Yes this is he.”  
“Well hello Mr. Underwood. And before you wonder why you are being called this late, I already have an answer. I would like to be a donor to your campaign for the House.”  
Frank paused. He almost had to laugh. “ Well sir, it is very late to be trying to scam people.”  
“Oh I can assure you Mr. Underwood that this isn’t a scam.”  
“On who’s money?”  
“Martin Blaise.”  
Frank almost dropped the phone. Martin Blaise was one of the richest people in the state. Made a fortune of his media empire and a few other businesses.  
“This is really you? Martin Blaise?”  
“If the dime says otherwise.” The voice on the other side said in a redneck tone. It was Martin’s catchphrase and he almost never said it in anything other than a southern accent.  
“When do we start?” Frank asked excitedly.  
“Tomorrow morning. Get a pen and paper. You’ll want to write some things down.”


End file.
